Beauty Pageant
by Starlightchick
Summary: What happens when Fabian leaves for a year? Brad Kavanagh happens. When Fabian leaves the super-star life to come back to school  and Nina.  He finds out that a normal life for a star is harder than he thought. Try crazed fans, Nina, Joy, and a contest.
1. Chapter 1

**So, random? Of course! Does it have Drama? Do you even need to ask? Do I have someone dying? Nope, no one is dying in this one. (Well someone might.) And will it have a happy ending? Maybe, but for Joy or Nina? That's for you to find out!**

**Chapter one- He's back!**

**NINA'S POV**

_***FLASH BACK***_

_I walked out with him as his parents car waited out in front of the house. _

"_Will you be back?" I asked. He smiled at squeezed my hand._

"_Nina, I swear, I'll be back in a year." _

"_TELL HER!" Amber screeched from the front door, "Tell her or I will hit you." _

_We both rolled our eyes, "Nina I-" A loud honk from his dad. _

"_Fabian, come on! We got a plane to catch."_

_He sighed, and looked in my eyes, "We'll keep in contact, yeah?"_

"_yeah," I smiled, but I knew he was going to tell me something important._

_ He walked to the car, tossed his guitar and luggage in the back and hopped inside the car, next to 3 older girls and in the back, two boys around his age. _

_"Bye Fabian!" We all called as the car drove away…_

**(ONE YEAR LATER…)**

I crossed off the final day on my calendar, he would be back any time now.

The sad thing is, Joy is here. Joy has been a witch to me, Patricia had tried to make her stop but she didn't. Now Joy was simi-friends with Patricia, actually anyone in the house.

She hung out with the super mean girls at school.

"So, you excided that Fabian will be back today?" Amber asked, coming to sit next to me on my bed.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have all my best friends with me." I said, sighing.

"But anyway, don't you think Brad Kavanagh is so hot, don't you think?"

He was the new super star that showed up a few weeks after Fabian left. He kind- of looked like Fabian, but not really. He was dressed totally different and, well, he wasn't Fabian.

My phone buzzed.

_Pulling into the school yard, can't wait to see you and the others. –Fabian_

I jumped up, Amber at my heels.

"He's almost here!" I shouted, sprinting down the stairs. Dooors banged open and the others ran out with me. We ran out of the door as Fabian was talking with his dad. His guitar over his shoulder and his black luggage in his hands.

"Fabian, you got your whole career in front of you." His dad said.

"Dad, you said one year. And it's been one year. I need to go to school."

"We can hire a tutor, come on." His dad begged.

"Dad, no." Fabian said, shortly, "I'll do it over the summer but that's it."

"But-"

"Dad," A girl about 18 said, walking out from behind the car, "Fabes, said he wants to go to school, so let him. He isn't quitting, but dad."

"Felicia," Fabian's dad started.

But Felicia held up her hand. "No more." Then she hugged Fabian. "Have fun, little bro." And she whispered something into his ear.

"Got that?" She asked.

Fabian rolled his eyes, "Yeah, got it."

She flashed a smiled and her and her dad got back into the car and drove off.

"Well, that was tense." Mick said.

Fabian turned and looked shocked.

"Hey guys." He smiled. There was something different...

"Fabian!" Amber and I yelled, running up to him and hugging him. He smiled at us as the other girls hugged him as well.

"So, how was your year?" Mick asked, leading his roommate in.

"Oh, you know, music, annoying sisters, loud brothers, and music." Fabian said, shrugging.

"Hey Fabe," Joy said, grabbing Fabian's hand.

He pulled it out, and said, "Hey Joy," She looked angry than smiled again.

"So do you want to-"

"Nina," Fabian said, turning towards me, "Find anything interesting?"

"Nah, no new mystery," I said, smiling.

He was just about to ask something when a phone went off.

"Sorry," He said, pulling out the IPhone 4 and answering it.

"Yeah, Dave?" He asked, annoyed. He pulled his luggage down the hall, threw it in his room and he leaned against the door. We all watched, confused.

"It's Fabian. Dave, I already told you, no more. No, I won't. YOU DID WHAT?" Fabian practically yelled into the phone.

"I thought I- Dave, I'm doing school, no. No. No. Then tell them I can't." Fabian tapped his foot and closed his eyes.

"Fine, but if I see one of _them_ at the doorstep, I swear on my life, you'll be fired. Yeah, you heard me right, fired. Yeah, no, I don't need you. I can get someone new. Yeah I know you took a risk. Oh, so this was my dad's idea." Fabian nodded, "Yeah, sounds like him. Yeah, I know, he already tried to convince me. Yeah,fine, and no they don't know."

Who was they?

"Yeah, fine, tomorrow? No, no. You cannot come here. No, you can't." With that he hung up the phone.

We all stared at him, confused.

"Who was that, mate?" Mick asked.

"Who was who?" Fabian asked, shoving the phone into his pocket.

"The guy on the phone." Mick said.

"Yeah, you called him 'Dave'" Patricia said.

"Oh him, just a friend of my dad's." The others said nothing more on the matter.

But I knew Fabian was hiding something.

**FABIAN'S POV**

**(On the phone.)**

"Sorry," I said, pulling out my phone and answering it, already knowing who it was.

"Yeah Dave?" I asked, annoyed. I walked down the hall, pulling my luggage down the hall and threw my luggage into my room.

"Hey, Brad." Dave said.

"It's Fabian." I said, closing my eyes as I leaned the door.

"So, you up for some publicity?"

"Dave, I already told you, no more." I said, getting mad, I was not in the mood to deal with this. I just wanted to hang out with Nina, like the old days.

"Aw, come on." Dave begged.

"No, I told you, no."

"But I already got you signed up to do this beauty pageant." Dave said, shortly.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, they're kind-of expecting you." Dave said, embarrassed.

"I thought I-Dave, I'm doing school, no."

"Come on." Dave pleaded.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"But they're expecting you."

"Then tell them I can't." I tapped my foot and closed my eyes, waiting for his to say, 'Fine'.

"This will put you at the top of your game, and this will be good publicity. Come on."

"Fine, but if I see one of_ them_ at the doorstep,"-meaning the paparazzi-" I swear on my life, you'll be fired." I threatened.

So much for a normal life.

"Fired?" Dave yelled into the phone shocked.

"Yeah, you heard me right, fired."

"You need me!" Dave said.

"Yeah, no, I don't need you. I can get someone new."

"But I took a risk that could lead you to the big time."

"Yeah I know you took a risk."

"Fabian, this was all your dad's idea."

"Oh, so this was my dad's idea." I nodded, "Yeah, sounds like him."

"Yeah, he told me about trying to get you not to come to school."

"Yeah, I know, he already tried to convince me." I said.

"So how's it over there? Good? Do your house mates know?"

"Yeah, fine, and no they don't know." I sighed, wishing I never signed up for this.

"So someone is coming to announce the pageant tomorrow."

"Yeah, fine, tomorrow?" I said.

"And it's me." Dave said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No, no. You cannot come here."

"But I am."

"No, you can't." and with that I hung up the phone.

He can't come.

He'd blow it.

All I want is a normal life, like before.

They all stared at me, confused.

"Who was that, mate?" Mick asked

. "Who was who?" I asked, shoving the phone into my pocket.

"The guy on the phone." Mick said.

"Yeah, you called him 'Dave'" Patricia said.

"Oh him, just a friend of my dad's." I said. The others said nothing more on the matter.

But I knew Nina knew she knew something was up. She always does.

Maybe I'll tell her.

I should tell her.

I need to tell her.

**So, the drama begins…. So, LIKE? LOVE? HATE? DISLIKE? (Sorry, it's kind-of my thing to say at the end.) COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING- JOY HATING CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 2- Well, that secret lasted long…**

**NINA'S POV**

As I lay in my bed that night, I thought of four things. One, what was Fabian going to tell me before he left a year ago.

Two, did he still like Joy, because it's pretty obvious that she likes him.

Three, who was Dave? Was he David King? The famous music producer that's Brad Kavanagh?

Finally, four, was Fabian Brad? I sighed, maybe Fabian is. But how would that work? It wouldn't. If the wrong people found out than that would mean…

I got out of bed quietly, I had to ask Fabian. I grabbed my phone and texted Fabian quickly.

**(A.N. Italic-Bold= Nina. Underlined-Normal=Fabian. Okay?)**

_**Fabian r u up?**_

Yeah, y?

_**Meet me by the attic door?**_

Like old times?

_**Yeah, sort of, I have to ask you something….**_

Ok, but I have something to tell you…

_**See u in a few**_

K

I crept to the attic door and waited a minute. Fabian walked up to me. He was in black PJ pants and a black jacket… That really doesn't seem like Fabian at all.

I chanced a glance down at myself. I was in short white shorts and a sky blue tank. I guess I wasn't in my usual PJ's either…

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hey," I said. I took the bobby pin out of my hair and inserted into the lock.

After a minute the door was open and we were safely inside, and away from Victor and Joy. I sat on the ground and he sat right beside me.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Fabian questioned.

"Well, this is going to seem really far fetch…" I started.

"Nina, we found the key to immortality, nothing can be more far fetch sounding than that."

I smiled. "Well, I think your Brad Kavanagh." I said. I closed my eyes and waited to hear his laughter. When I didn't hear any, I opened my eyes. He was looking at me, smiling.

"Well, if anyone was going to guess it. I knew it would be you."

"Wait, you are?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah, that's where I went for the year."

"So you wanted to be a super star?" I asked, that didn't sound like Fabian.

"No, actually, I never did."

I gave him a questioned look.

"See, I was just to go on a year vacation with my family around the world. We first went to a karaoke bar and Felicia got me to play the guitar and sing. My dad was shocked. And well, long story short; he got me a contract with David King, and Brad Kavanagh was born."

"So Brad Kavanagh is a fake name?" I asked.

"No, Brad is my middle name and Kavanagh is my mother's maiden name." He sighed as his phone buzzed. He looked at the screen for a milla-second and closed his eyes.

"What?" I asked, when he said nothing I said, " Fabian, I think of you like a best friend, there is no way I would blow a secret at all."

He glanced over at me, "Nina, I think of you as a best friend as well. It's just…" He sighed again and said, "My dad is having Dave blow my cover so I can have 'good' publicity. I'm never going to be alone, after tomorrow."

"Oh," I said, "But you can always come up here." I smiled.

"Yeah, guess I could, but it might get lonely." He shot me a look.

"I'll come up with you anytime, you know that, Fabian." I said and yawned.

"Come on, we better get you to bed."

Just as we got up, we heard Victor's heavy footsteps and his office door slam shut.

"Well," Fabian said, sitting down, "Guess we're stuck here."

I sighed and sat down beside him, cold. He felt me shiver and unzipped his jacket.

"Here," He slipped the jacket over my shoulder and I slid closer. He was in a tight black tee and his arms were ripped.

"So, how's the life of a super star?"

"Oh you know, killer headaches, screaming fans, concerts, the whole deal."

"Was it fun?"

"Well, at first it was fun, but I always ended up missing this place. You, the Sibuna gang, I think I might have even missed Victor's nightly speech." We laughed, quietly.

And we talked, about what he missed, about the places he saw and finally…

"So, do you have some super-secret girlfriend that the press hasn't found out about?" He smiled, sweetly at me.

"Nope, no girlfriend. What about you? A boyfriend for Nina Martian?"

"What? Oh, no." I said, super glad he couldn't see my blush.

It's not like I haven't been asked, it's just I didn't want to date. Amber said it's because I had a big crush on Fabian and I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else.

But I really just didn't want to date…

I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me, and I fell asleep, wishing that Saturday would never come.

**MORNING**

The next morning I woke up to sunlight.

"Morning," I yawned, snuggling deeper into Fabian's arms.

"Morning," Fabian said, smiling down at me.

"NINA!" Amber said, walking up the stairs. Fabian and I sprang apart.

"Up here!" I said, in a hushed whisper. Amber and Patricia came running up the stairs.

"Victor went to the school to talk to Mr. Sweet. But he said we all need to go to the school in 45 minutes for an assembly."

Fabian and I shared a quick glance and we both got up.

"Wow, Fabian, you look…" Amber started looking over Fabian's dark clothes.

"Non-geek?" Patricia offered, Amber nodded.

"Anyway, Fabian, Trudy made a special breakfast to welcome you back." Patricia said, than both girls gave me a look that said, _You are telling us what happened after breakfast. _

I looked down and walked out, Fabian closely followed and I could hear Amber and Patricia having a hushed conversation.

When we walked into dining room, everyone at the table was shocked.

Fabian waved to them and walked to his room.

"You know," Amber said, sitting next to me. "He's acting super weird."

"Yeah, he is." Patricia said, sitting next to Amber.

Just than Fabian walked back in. He was in black skinny jeans, a black top, and had on a silver chain belt. He grabbed an apple and sat down.

"Did you suddenly go Goth?" Jerome asked.

"No, my brothers finally got a hold of me."

"You mean, Ethan, Mason, and James?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, the only brothers I have." Fabian's phone started buzzing and he groaned. He picked it up.

"Hey," He smiled, apologetic, picked up the water bottle and said, "Yeah, I'm going now." The front door opened and shut.

"Well, that was weird." Alfie said, than shoved pancakes into his mouth.

I got up and walked up the stair to my bedroom to change…

I walked outside to see Fabian running, I ran towards him. **(Nina's outfit, is on my profile. Also, Patricia's, Mara's, and Amber's. ) **

"So, why is the super star running?" I asked.

"Courtney, Dave's assistant, wants me running so, when people find out…" He let his voice trail off.

"So, you have to run in your clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty stupid, but I can get a good two miles without breaking a sweat."

"And that is...?"

"Running for my life, from crazy girls." I smiled as I joined him in his run. We slowed down to a walk in a few minutes.

"So, Dave is going to blow your cover at the assembly."

"Yeah, you can say goodbye to a quiet life. Paparazzi will be interviewing everyone, taking pictures, and trying to catch me slipping up."

"NINA! FABIAN!" Amber screamed at us. She came running up to us from behind.

"Where have you two been?" She demanded.

"Oh, just walking." Fabian said.

"Okay-" Amber said, pulling out the 'Y'. "Anyway, Nina, I signed us up!"

"Up for what?" I asked, as she fell into step beside me.

"The Beauty Pageant!" She squealed.

Fabian stared wide-eyed at us.

"Amber, I'm not pretty." I said, kicking some of the rocks on the path.

"Nina Martin, you are surely pretty. Beside, we need all the people on our side. Joy and her mean little pack all entered. Patricia is doing it too."

"How did you get Patricia Williamson to enter a Beauty Pageant?" Fabian asked, still a little dazed.

"Oh, Joy said something to her, which made Patricia really mad."

"I thought Patricia and Joy were best friends." Fabian said as we walked up the steps to the school.

"Nope, Joy is super mean. She is even meaner than the time Patricia was angry with Nina." Amber explained.

"That bad?"

"Worse, she and her little group are out to get all of the house of Anubis members, especially me." I said. Fabian looked at me sadly.

We walked into the gym in silence and sat in the very back with the other House of Anubis people. (Except Joy, she was with her group.)

"So, anyway," I said as I sat between Amber and Fabian, "What did Joy say to Patricia?"

"The witch," Patricia said, (who was sitting next to Amber.) "Said that I was ugly and shouldn't even bother with the contest because the judges would just kick me out for how ugly I am."

"Patricia, you most certainly are not ugly." I said, smiling.

"Attention!" A voice said and Fabian looked at the ground. A man in his early thirties with a black, flat brim hat, black glasses, and was in expensive clothes stood by the microphone. "I'm David King, owner of King records, now I'm here to tell you about that beauty pageant that's happening next week. We will have three judges judge the girl in 7 categories…"

Than he went off about the categories and the rules.

"Now, who here likes Brad Kavanagh?" Girls screamed and yelled, this included Amber.

"Well, he's in this very room!"

Girls looked around wildly.

"Here we go." Fabian murmured.

"Fabian Rutter, get up here!"

The whole room went dead silent. Fabian got up and walked to the front.

When Fabian got to the front Amber jumped up and yelled, "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Thank you, Amber." Fabian said, shaking his head. He walked to the microphone, picked it up, glared at Dave, and spoke. "Yeah, sadly I'm Brad."

"How can you be Brad?" Someone yelled. The gym door flew open and in walked in Brad Kavanagh own band players.

"Wow, Fabian, preppy school, really?" The guitarist asked.

"Yeah, preppy school, Todd." Fabian said.

Todd walked over and took the Microphone from Fabian. "Yeah, now, who here wants to hear us play?"

The room erupted with cheers and the band started playing the starting of 'Right Time'.

The whole house stared, shocked, except Amber, who looked sick.

"What's the matter?" I asked, as Fabian sang.

"I thought Fabian was hot! I'm scarred for life!" I shook my head…

**Well, Do you like it? Hate it? (Sorry, I'm not a Joy-hater, but there is a back story to why Joy got so mean, so you know...) COMMENT!**


	3. Chaper 3

**Okay, for all who read this, there are a few links at the bottom of my page, and they are deleted scenes from House of Anubis! (You should watch them.) **

**Chapter 3- Not the Right Time**

**NINA'S POV**

**(Right Time)**

_**Watcha scared  
After holdin' back again  
Look in the mirror  
I can't make it clearer  
The world at your feet  
Close your eyes count to 10  
Take a breath and jump in  
It's better at the deep end  
And it don't matter if you  
Sink or swim  
Just do your thing**_

Fabian's rhythmic voice took us all a hold, his sweet, sweet, voice making my heart flutter. 

If your waiting for the  
Right time right place  
You'll wait forever  
Lets fly  
Lets rock the waves together  
You can do anything you wanna do

"You know," Jerome mumbled, "I never heard Kavanagh, must less guess he was Fabian, but I have got to say, he's pretty good." 

Can't you see that it's the  
Right time right place  
It's now or never  
Shoot for the stars well live for ever  
Don't let it slip through your hands  
Coz baby it's the right time now

The winds in your hair  
Feel the sun on your face  
Put your foot to the floor  
Baby kick it up some more  
Take a chance roll the dice  
Play it safe  
Surface grace  
The leaves in your face  
Lets go a little crazy

And it don't matter if  
You lose or win  
Just do your thing

If your waiting for the  
Right time right place  
You'll wait forever  
Lets fly  
Lets rock the waves together  
You can do anything you wanna do

Can't you see that it's the  
Right time right place  
It's now or never  
Shoot for the stars  
Well live for ever  
Don't let it slip through you hands  
Coz baby it's the right time now

And it don't matter if you  
Sink or swim  
Just do your thing

If your waiting for the  
Right time right place  
You'll wait forever  
Lets fly  
Lets rock the waves together  
You can do anything you wanna do

Can't you see that it's the  
Right time right place  
It's now or never  
Shoot for the stars  
Well live for ever  
Don't let it slip through your hands  
Coz baby it's the right time now

He smiled as the school erupted into applause. Fabian tossed Dave microphone to him. He caught it.

Todd said something to Fabian, who looked angry. He glared a Dave and walked out with his band.

"Where's he going?" Patricia asked. Just than I heard the loud sound of cameras clicking and yelling reporters.

"Answer your question?" I asked.

"Poor Fabs, stuck with people following him around like puppies." Mara said, sadly.

"Yeah, who would want that?" I asked, as we started getting up and leaving.

"WWVBD?" Amber asked, suddenly.

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"About Fabian?" She asked, clearing things up.

"Fabian must make some serious cash." Alfie said, in a day dream. Probably where he was in Fabian's position, Amber was his girlfriend, and he could bath in gold.

"He's probably saving it for collage." Mara said, thoughtfully.

That's what I was thinking.

We walked out the front doors to see Fabian and his band talking to reports as they flashed their cameras at them.

"So, Brad, or should I say Fabian?" One man asked.

"Fabian," Fabian corrected.

"Tell the readers why Brad was created."

"He is me, it's just me with a different name." Fabian said smoothly. "But he was created so I could live a normal life, but my parents and Dave never thought I'd get this far so fast, so they thought it'd be best for me to tell everyone who I was."

The reporters nodded.

"So where is your house mates?"

Fabian glanced over his shoulder at us, and waved us over. Amber practically ran over, that's all I need.

Amber going on for weeks and weeks about how she gotten her picture taken, about how the picture made her look fat, about how the interview made her sound too stuck up, so on and so forth.

We gather around Fabian as the reporters asked us a few questions.

How was he before he was a super star?

Who were his best friends?

When did he play the guitar?

And finally; "So, anyone here Fabian's girl?"

I looked down, hoping he wouldn't see me go scarlet.

"Yeah it's…" Amber started but Patricia jabbed her in the sides and gave her a _We both know they like each other, but save it for a different interview, Fabian just got back from a year vacation._

Amber nodded and continued, "Yeah, Fabian doesn't have a girl yet. He's saving it for just the right one." She shot me a sly glance as the reporters jolted this down in there notebooks.

"I think we're done." Fabian said, pushing past the reporters, the other members of the band snuck out as we arrived.

We hurried down the trail towards the house as reporters yelled, "Come on! One more picture!"

"One last question, Brad- I mean Fabian."

"Don't disappoint the fans."

Soon we were inside the house, alive. Fabian sighed, and walked to his room, shutting the door. You could hear the faint sound of a strumming of a guitar and some humming.

"So," Jerome said, peeking through the window, "Seems those reporters don't know what no means."

The door opened and shut and Todd walked in.

"Hey, house mates." He said, eyeing Patricia and I.

"Todd!" Fabian yelled, walking out, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, yeah, um-" He looked at Fabian, "Dave said we better go."

"Yeah, you better go,"

"No, he means all of us, everyone one of us."

"I'm not going."

"But you have that Beauty Pageant to do, and-"

"Wait!" Amber yelled, looking from Fabian to Todd, "You are doing what?"

Todd looked at the two and said, "You're right! Stay." He swung open the door, "Peace out!" And he slipped out.

"So, you're doing what?" Amber asked again.

Fabian closed his eyes, "Amber, I'm one of the judges at the Beauty Pageant."

Amber shrieked. "YOU ARE DOING WHAT?"

"Amber, I'm not very happy about this." Fabian said, shaking his head.

"But you can pick either Nina, Patricia, or me!" She smiled.

Fabian stifled a groan and waved them off, walking outside…

**FABIAN'S POV**

I hated this, I had to be a super star.

I had to sign the record label, I just had to learn the guitar, I just have to tell Nina how I feel.

But of course, now I can't, since she entered the Beauty Contest and there were reporters…

I can't ask her to be in this mess.

**So, that's so far. Whatcha all think? COMMENT! (also, if you read Twists and Turns, vote, o****r I might just end up-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Ball Gown… BALL GOWN! **

**(Sorry, but it's Pageant TIME!**

**NINA'S POV**

I wanted to ask Fabian… No, I wanted to tell Fabian I love him. But he was so busy. Added to the fact Joy seemed more like a witch.

I stood backstage with Patricia and Amber, in ball gowns. Amber in this elegant blue one with crystals threaded around the top, around her middle, and up the hem, it was low cut and she added heels to give the illusion she was tall.

Patricia was in a black halter dress with black gloves to her elbows. It was cut up the side and had white threading in complicated twists.

Both of my friends' hair in elegant twists for Patricia and ringlets for Amber; both perfect and both having Joy glaring at them.

I was in a red sleeve-less dress that flowed like water at the bottom, my hair was straight and Amber added black gloves and flats; since I can't walk very far in heels.

Joy glared at us in her also red dress, it was much fancier then mine. It barley had sleeves and was matched with a gold shawl. She glowed and I was second best. I was probably going to scrape the bottom with this.

"You'll do fine." Amber assured.

"Yep, we'll kick Joy out of here and Fabian will be all yours." Patricia said, glaring at Joy, a glare that scared the daylights out of me.

Joy seemed unfazed which caused Patricia to be in a worse mood.

"Okay girls," A male said, making hand motions for people to crowd him. "The judges are judging you on the quality of your dress, the elegant stance you provide, and how you answer the questions."

A girl in a light blue dress raised her hand.

"Yes?" The man said, who from the name tag, was Monson.

"Aren't questions last?"

"Well, they're doing them first this time and talent last."

Girls looked like they were going to pass out.

"Group A!" He said, pushing his headset harder against his ear, "You're up!"

Patricia sighed and walked out on stage with 9 other girls. She came back 15 minutes later looking totally shocked.

"They have so many people." She managed sitting on a stool. "So many people."

"Group B!" Monson called. Amber flitted off with 11 other girls. She came back in 20, smiling.

"Monson told me I probably won't get eliminated."

"Eliminated?" Patricia and I said, shocked. You can't get…

"Group C!" The last and final group, "You're up!"

I walked off, and saw Joy was in my group as well. As I walked on stage I felt my eyes get a little bigger. It was packed and there was a camera putting this out to the whole world. I stood in a straight line with the other 8 girls.

"Nina Martian." A Female called, she was sitting next to Fabian, I took a few steps forward and the woman pounced on me with questions.

'What would you do to help the people in Japan?'

'How do you feel about the economy?'

'Why should we protect endangered animals?'

Those three questions were big, but I answered them and step back as she attacked others with different ones. I felt a little more confidence since one girl broke out into nervous stutters.

Joy did…

Perfect.

"How do you feel about kill shelters?" The woman asked.

"I think they should be banned, since it's so cruel to kill animals, they should be allowed to live their lives. But people should learn to keep their pets in care and not just donate them to a shelter if they think it's the 'best thing to do' it's wrong as well." Joy flashed the woman a smile.

"What about the poor in the country, what would you do?"

"I would love to give them all I can, a warm bed to sleep in, a place to feel safe, clean clothes, food, medicine, and so much more."

"What do you think we should do about the pollution?"

"I think we should be doing all we can to save our wonderful world. To keep the wonderful people and animals safe and healthy."

I walked back, and felt like I should run.

"Well?" Patricia asked, "How'd you do?"

"Aren't the questions suppose to be separate?" I demanded.

"Yes," Monson said from behind me, causing me to jump, "But it's Dave's way to spice things up, same with the elimination."

"That's just…"

"It's because of all the girls who signed up to be in it." He sighed, "They all wanted to be in it because of Brad."

"Oh," Amber said, and then turned back to me.

"How did you do?" Monson walked off and I told them quickly.

"Well I think you did fine." Amber said, patting my shoulder.

Joy snickered and two new 'Besties' "You think you did well, Martin? You failed; I bet you won't even make it to the next round."

Patricia looked like she was going to strangle Joy. Joy must have seen the look too, because she back away slowly. "See you in the finals, Trixie."

"Don't call me that." Patricia growled and Joy walked off.

I sighed just as we heard a loud speaker.

"And theses are the contestents, who did not make it to the next round." Fabian's voice echoed around us. "Maddy Smith, Connie Jadestone, N-"

**LIKE? DISLIKE? HATE? LOVE? COMMENT! Or else...**


	5. NOTICE

**ATTENTION!**

**ANYONE WHO READS ANYTHING BY ME: LISTEN UP!**

Okay, so, yeah, disappearing isn't the greatest thing to do... And I'm sorry. But, I plan on making a full returning February 6th 2012! (Can't do it sooner because of school)

So, to start off that fabulous Monday, I'll be posting 1-2 chapters in each of the following. Then, it will be 1-2 stories a weekdays and 3-4 on weekends (Hey, I still got school, if I could ditch it- You know I would:))

Here is the list of the following books being updated on 2-6-12! (Get it? 2x6=12! :D Ahh I'm such a NERD!)

For **_39 Clues_**detectives:

*Amy Change (Two chaps!)

For _**Maximum Rid**_e Fans:

*Snatched (Ahhaha! One chapter)

And *Runaways (Two chapters!)

For _**Sister Grimm**_ Readers:

*Notes and Lies (This book I have neglected for... Just about ever._. )

*Hogwarts Has Gone Grimm (Two chaps!)

*The Book (I almost forgot about this one!)

And *A Redish Life (She's totally one of my faves in the whole series!)

For _**Vampire Academy**_ Viewers:

The one and only *Stigoi Rose (Neglected as well... So two chapters for you!)

For_** HoA.**_.. Dang, I wasted all my snazzy other words on the others... *Light bulb* HA!**  
**For _**HoA **_Sleuths! (*Fist pump*)

*Happily Ever or Never (2 chapters of this and there will also be a weekly update afterwords. I know how you guys want more- Yet again, I gotta stop disappearing!)

*Music Plus Stories Equals HAPPY YOU (Maybe a bit Parome but definitively Fabina!)

*And the Madness Continues (Yep, that's totally going to be up. Not sure how many chapters though... Hmmm)

*Twist and Turns (Its soo close to being done! Agh! I love you guys!)

And *Beauty Pageant (This one it totally based on Fluff!)

So, that's it. (I hope I said them all... Message me if I missed one...) Also, you can follow me on Twitter at: foreverSLChick Hope to hear from ya all really soon

**Also, Comment on how you feel about this ;) Love ya all and can't wait for to make my return:D-SLChick**


End file.
